


色情律师

by ovalsweet



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: 是薰是律师的if西装play
Relationships: 乔樱 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	色情律师

薰几乎很少见到南城在自己下班的时候来接自己。

“你下班我上班，晚高峰餐厅很忙的。”

今天薰刚从事务所的门口出来，就听见车喇叭声，然后看见南城的车停在路边。

“怎么？今天不忙吗？大厨。”

“自由职业，”南城看着樱屋敷熏，“我今天休假。”

薰的嘴角抖了两下，要不是还在事务所门口需要保持自己律师的形象，他现在就想把公文包扔到南城脸上。

薰最近在忙一个案子，已经连续加班很久了，今天总算是暂时告一段落。南城知道，他今天是来接薰回去好好庆祝庆祝的。

庆祝，当然不是做一顿大餐那么简单。

公寓的门刚刚关上，他们就在门廊亲在了一起。随着皮质公文包沉闷的落地声，薰的手环住了南城的脖子。他们两个人的吻总带着暗暗较劲的意味，谁也不肯退让，互相勾着对方的舌尖起舞。但是论蛮力还是南城虎次郎赢了，他成功地把薰抵到了墙上，薰的高级灰色西服也因此与墙紧密接触了一下，搓出褶皱了。

他生气的拉扯南城的衣后领，用麻肿的舌尖顶着南城的牙松开了口。

“我的西装！”

虎次郎满不在乎的挑了一下眉，他踩掉薰的鞋，把薰面对面抱起来，薰一个不稳前倾着扑到了他身上。

“反正也要弄脏，薰，你在乎它干嘛。”

西装裁剪的流畅贴身，饱满的臀肉把西裤撑出圆滑的弧度，南城的手抓在上面，布料紧绷着，像下一秒要裂开一样。

薰是很容易脸红的人，生气的时候会脸红，哭泣的时候会脸红，激动的时候也会脸红。薰现在就顶着两坨绯红色，虽然南城清楚他不可能因为这个害羞，但是平白增添了情趣，不是吗？

律师方正的眼镜半挂在鼻梁上，将掉不掉。薰坐在南城腿上，看着他解开自己的西服外套。

板正的三件套，脱掉外套是更加修饰身材的马甲。薰纤细的腰肢紧紧勒在衣服里，南城的手沿着腰线来回摸，像是欧洲的少女穿了束腰。

“薰，你好色啊。”

“你……唔”

作为律师，粉色的长发只能整齐的梳成低马尾。而在家里薰通常披散着长发，或者随便找皮筋松松垮垮挽着。而这时，更像是他南城的人妻。

他一边扣着薰的头接吻，一边扯掉了薰的发绳。

南城隔着西裤用膝盖顶弄薰的腿间。可是西裤绷的很紧，无异于隔靴搔痒。薰想自己解开裤子扣子，被南城抓住了手腕。

“先别脱。”

薰的衬衣扣子还扣在最顶部一颗，他正跪在南城的腿间，用牙齿咬开运动裤的抽绳。西装一丝不苟，紧绷着他都不能完全跪坐在地上，只能勉强半撑着。用舌头解开裤子的绳结并不是一个简单的活计，薰的口水把南城的裤子都淋湿了。不过湿的那一块，也不知道是不是全是薰的口水。

南城伸出手掐着他的脸，薰不满的抬眼瞪他。他把薰的脸抬起来一些，“我帮你一下。”

散发着热气的性器从裤子里释放了出来，薰托了一下眼镜，他伸出舌头从根部开始舔了几下，然后张口把它含进了嘴里。

东西很大，薰张嘴张得咬肌酸涩，他勉强吞进去一半，然后小心的含弄起来。

穿着西装套装的律师跪在你腿间给你做口活，这太色情了，况且他的腰塌陷出美妙的弧度，身子轻轻晃着，屁股时不时挤到穿着黑色袜子的脚后跟上，长发还散在后背上。

薰用手做辅助，环着下半段上下套弄。那根东西现在湿淋淋的，不知道是南城的黏液多还是薰的口水多。薰故意用舌尖去挑逗最前端的眼，南城倒吸一口气，他快射了。他扯着薰的头发想让他吐出来，薰没松口，最后做了一个深喉，柔软的肉挤压着龟头，南城还是没忍住，在薰嘴里射了出来。只是他一边射一边拔，最后还淋在了薰脸上，连镜片上都挂到了一点。

薰的嘴还微微张着，他的嘴唇磨的完全肿了，舌尖好像还扯着一点银丝。南城拿手指刮掉他嘴角溢出的白精。

“色情律师。”

薰也不示弱。他笑着仰头看南城虎次郎，“你也是，色情厨师。”

薰被他推倒在沙发上，其实刚刚在给南城口的时候他就已经湿了。他扭头去看身后的南城，他刚脱掉了上衣，赤裸的充满力量的身体，自己却只脱了一件外套，反差强烈。

南城知道他在盯着自己看，薰虽然做着禁欲的职业，人却并不禁欲。

手放到对方的西裤上，解开扣子，拉下拉链，薰的屁股小幅度的左右摆了两下，是勾引。虎次郎手一用力，浑圆的臀肉就从裤子里弹了出来，直接拉到了膝盖。

清脆的巴掌在雪白的屁股上留下一个浅浅的红印子。突然被打屁股的薰生气的回头，虽然他现在的样子瞪一眼南城也没有任何威慑力就是了。

“肌肉大猩猩，你干什么！”

南城俯下身去，他一只手解开薰的衬衣扣子，一只手摸到薰泛着湿意的臀部。他摸着薰的喉结，从后面隔着长发咬住薰的后颈肉。

“太饿可不好，薰。”

薰的马甲和衬衣都还穿在身上，只是它们的扣子都被解开了，已经褶皱的不成样子。胸被南城强行抓起肉来，来回挤弄。薰无力地趴在沙发上，偏着头喘息。眼镜已经晃歪了，几缕长发咬进了嘴里，被口水粘成了一绺。

“虎次郎……轻一点……唔”

南城听到他叫自己的名字，抱着他翻过身来。

躺着的人脸颊绯红，眼神染上一层迷离。他伸出手摸南城的脸，南城低下头，来了一个缱绻的吻。

“嗯哼……呜……”

南城把他的小腿架到自己肩膀上，压着他开始了新一轮冲刺。

“哈啊……虎次郎……好快……”

做到爽飞的人胡言乱语，他脚上的黑袜子还没脱，因为胡乱摆动踩进了南城墨绿色的头发。

南城也被他高热柔软的内里吸得爽到不行，他才不管薰挣扎着想缓一会，一个劲往更深处捅。

只靠后面就达到了高潮，色情律师轻轻的抽泣着，他一边抖着高潮一边哭。南城又射在了他体内，他哆嗦了一下，连腿根都在抽搐，慢慢感受自己被填满。

衬衣挂在肩膀上，被汗洇成透明色。南城扣着他的脸又来接吻，被操开的薰泛着热气，任由对方在自己口中又来了场舌交。

———————————

薰坐在浴缸里，枕在南城的胸肌上。他的手无力的从水里抬起来，拉出一段水花。

“下次一定…扳倒你。”

南城笑笑，抓住他的手，吻吻他的额头。

“好好，我的大律师。”


End file.
